


Working with the System

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [20]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouhei should know better than to insult Sunako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with the System

**"On the screen there's a diagram of you, and the disk where I saved it holds your name. There are those who believe our love's untrue, but I still adore you all the same."**  
  
"Any progress yet, Kyouhei?" Takenaga walked in and leaned over the blond's shoulder, staring at the screen as he sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
"None! This stupid system doesn't want to work with me! I keep telling you, we should let Ranmaru handle it, or try and have Yuki sweet talk it into working!" Kyouhei said slamming his hands down on the desk and getting to his feet. "I'm not going to work with this ugly system any more."  
  
"Kyouhei!" Takenaga said sharply.  
  
"It's just a system! It's not –"  
  
"Kyouhei, look!" The brown-haired man interrupted, pointing at the screen. Kyouhei spun around to face the dreaded blue screen of death. He rubbed a hand against his forehead and slumped back in the chair. Takenaga glared down at him. "You better fix this quickly."  
  
"Whatever." Kyouhei said. Takenaga left the room. The blond looked at the computer before him and sighed. He began to type – slow, politely phrased requests of commands. "Geez. SUNAKO's such a tempermental program that the free rent almost isn't worth it."  
  
Kyouhei cursed under his breath as the power went out.


End file.
